


Miraculous Fucksquare

by MerMagicAnaLily



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 17 years old and older, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Graduating High School/Pre-college, Identity Reveal, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Partner Swapping, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: Let's admit it, they're all attracted to each other, they're all hot, and they're months away from graduating high school and thinking about where to go to college. Alya and Nino come up with the idea to screw monogamy, fuck their best friends, and maybe get the two of them together. What better way than to see everyone naked?





	Miraculous Fucksquare

“Let me get this straight,” Adrien said slowly. “You two are...bored?”   
“No,” Alya said. The four friends were sitting around Alya’s basement, listening to hers and Nino’s proposal. “Look none of us are totally straight, and let’s be honest, we’re all insanely attractive…” Nino nodded. “And you two aren’t in any official relationships,” Marinette blushed there. She still wanted to date Adrien, but he was in love with Ladybug and she couldn’t exactly tell him that she and Ladybug were the same person. “And we know that we all have a bit of attraction to each other, so we propose that we all make a pact, that we can all fuck anyone in this group and not count as cheating, unless you two get into some outside relationships or whatever.”  
“Alya, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you’re suggesting extreme friends with benefits with hints of wife-swapping,” Marinette said softly.   
“I’m sure, we’re sure,” she said, holding Nino’s hand. “It means unlimited sex with each other, both Marinette and I are on the pill so no chances of pregnancy, so why not? I’ve been curious of what it’s like to fuck either of you, and Marinette and I got awfully close at that last sleepover…”  
“ALYA!”  
“It’s fine,” Nino said. “She told me.”  
“Yeah, but Adrien didn’t know…”  
“Well, he does now,” Alya said. “So, what do you say? Do you want to join the sex pact?”  
Adrien and Marinette were quiet. For Marinette, it was an excuse to be able to see all of Adrien whenever she wanted, always having an excuse...and Alya and Nino were also a lot of fun when doing PG activities, she only imagined them in the bedroom would be mind-blowing.   
“I’m in,” Adrien said first, shocking Marinette. “I mean...why not?” He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to reveal that he was incredibly curious about sex, since his only exposure was anime and manga, and that he was attracted to all of his friends, some more than most. And his efforts with Ladybug were going absolutely nowhere, so why not find a way to distract himself.  
“I guess I am too,” she said. “But I’m not like joining in on some orgy first thing,” she said.  
“Well, nobody said we have to have sex right now,” she said. “But if you two want to, you know, get acquainted,” she said that with a wink. “You can use my bedroom and we can go out and get some coffee.”  
Marinette hid in her hands, thinking up all the different ways she was going to painfully murder her best friend. She peeked out one eye to see Adrien blushing and rubbing the back of his neck, the usual gesture he did when he was embarrassed.  
“You know what, we’re just gonna go get the coffee anyways, and you two decide what you want to do,” Alya said. “You can join us or just…put a sock on the door.” She got up and led Nino out of the house.  
Marinette and Adrien sat there for a while, looking forward awkwardly. Then he cleared his throat. “You know…I’m up for it…if you are, of course…”  
“Oh-oh!” Marinette turned bright red. “I mean…I did agree to it already and you know they left us alone…”  
“So yes?” he asked, his face slowly turning pink as well.  
She took a deep breath. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys. Feel free to send over suggestions of what pairing you want, what situation, and if you want any characters for them to have one night stands with. I'm open to all suggestions! Please!


End file.
